


Difficile d'assumer cette video

by Moshi_sama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi_sama/pseuds/Moshi_sama
Summary: Que représente 18 ans ? Yakov vous dira "les responsabilités", Viktor vous répondra "le patinage", Mila "l'alcool" et Yurio ? Peut-être l'amour... ?





	Difficile d'assumer cette video

Aujourd’hui, Yurio avait 18 ans. Une bonne occasion de le fêter avec ses plus proches amis patineurs à grand renfort d’alcool. Ainsi, son appartement fut rapidement envahi par Phichit, Otabek et Mila (mais aussi Viktor et Yuuri qui s’étaient tapés l’incruste au grand dam du blondinet désormais majeur).   
Au fur et à mesure de l’avancement de la soirée, les bouteilles d’alcool s’enchaînaient, ruinant les esprits de chacun. On pouvait d’ailleurs noter que, depuis le début de la soirée, Phichit tenait son téléphone et un verre qu’il faisait semblant de vider afin de maîtriser ses actes, que Mila avait les joues rougies par l’alcool et riait très fort, tout en filmant afin de conserver de quoi faire chanter Yuri. Otabek, malgré les 4853182 verres qu’il avait bu restait parfaitement stoïque et occupait la place de DJ, Yuuri avait enlevé sa chemise et était en position koala autour de Viktor qui chantait, ou plutôt hurlait en russe (notons que ce dernier était également torse nu). Yurio, quant à lui, était réellement DÉFONCÉ, allongé au sol et adossé au canapé. Sa tenue était plus que débraillée, car OUI il s’était changé sous la direction de Mila. Il portait désormais un short court en jean clair déchiré sur les bords, associé à un T-shirt long noir effiloché et lacé sur les côtés. Pour compléter son magnifique look androgyne, il avait chaussé de grosses rangers noires. Il avait même légèrement ébouriffé ses longs cheveux blonds, accentuant son côté sauvage rock. En bref, il était sacrément baisable.  
Tout à coup, Mila eut une idée, qu’on peut qualifier d’incroyable. Elle s’approcha d’Otabek – son petit-ami –, lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille, eut un sourire en coin et attendit impatiemment que tout explose.  
C’est ainsi que l’enfer de Yurio commença.   
Les premières notes d’une célèbre chanson pop se firent entendre. Ce fut un véritable électrochoc pour le blondinet qui sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à danser en chantant les paroles de cette musique si douce à ses tympans. Le titre de cette mystérieuse chanson ? King JJ. Il chanta donc les paroles à tue-tête en russe, se déhanchant avec grâce et sensualité, se tapant un délire seul, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Otabek fangirlait aux platines, Mila et Phichit filmaient en riant silencieusement tandis que Viktor et Yuuri fixaient le danseur, hébétés. Lui qui clamait sans cesse détester le canadien ! En vérité (Otabek pouvait le confirmer), le blond fangirlait sur JJ sans s’assumer, #no homo. Les paroles s’enchaînaient, la chanson touchait à sa fin. Yurio parfaitement synchro, effectua un JJ’s style de manière kawaii en adressant un clin d’œil aux caméras des téléphones de Mila et Phichit. Le fanatique des chats s’exclama alors :  
« Я люблю тебя JJ ! *  
\- Attention, p’têtre que JJ ne comprends pas le russe ! s’écria Mila avec un grand sourire.  
\- I love you JJ ! répéta-t-il alors en anglais en formant un cœur de ses deux mains.  
Un grand ri suraigu se fit entendre dans l’appartement. C’était Mila et Phichit qui venaient de LITTÉRALEMENT péter un câble. Yuuri était rouge face à cette déclaration, Otabek arborait un sourire en coin et Viktor fit son célèbre sourire en cœur en murmurant un petit « Ahlala… ! Mon Yurachka a bien grandi… ! ~ ». Les deux trolls de service, à savoir le thaïlandais et la patineuse russe se chargèrent alors immédiatement de poster la video sur les réseaux sociaux avec le tag « @JJLeroy je crois que tu as un nouveau fan <3 ». Mila l’envoya également à JJ au cas où il ne la verrait pas sur instagram.  
Celui-ci était d’ailleurs confortablement installé dans son canapé au Canda, lorsqu’il reçut une rafale de notifications comportant SMS, instagram, twitter, tumblr, etc.  
Il en ouvrit quelques-uns :  
Izzie (Isabella) : Putain mec.  
Izzie : MEC !  
Izzie : RÉPONDS.  
Izzie : PUTAIN MAIS MEC !  
Izzie : SI SUR INSTA Y’A DU FEU ET DES EXPLOSIONS C’EST NORMAL HEIN ?!  
Izzie : VAS. VOIR. ÇA. (lien video)  
Izzie : JE SUIS SI FIÈRE !  
Izzie : DES LARMES COULENT.

Békane (Otabek) : Je l’ai vu en LIVE *smiley cool*, c’était émouvant.

René : Dude. JE SUIS EN CHALEUR.

@JJfangirl_01 : @JJLeroy J’ai crié mais sinon ça va.  
@Yuriangel : @JJLeroy Ma respiration s’est coupée mais je suis à peu près vivante.  
@YURALEBEST : @JJLeroy GUKHSVIHCKNSFW ?!!  
@Guang_Hong_Ji : @JJLeroy Wow O///O.  
@ChrisGi_ass_cometti : @JJLeroy Vu le froid Russe, n’oublie pas de sortir couvert ! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
@Proudparents : OMG @JJLeroy VA ENFIN PECHO PUTAIN NOTRE ENFANT GRANDIT SI VITE !  
@Yurifan : @JJLeroy Je viens de regarder la taille moyenne des pénis au Canada *smiley choqué* YURI FAIS GAFFE À TOI !!  
@Bion : @Yurifan Heureusement qu’il est pas congolais ! (╭☞x ͜つx)╭☞  
@La_fangirl_insatiable : @JJLeroy OMG BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL PLIROYYYYY JE ME NOIE BLBLBLBLBLBLBL  
@Panda_Fujoshi : @JJLeroy C’est plus beau que mon avenir putain ! XD  
@Cassouletti : @JJLeroy Je pourrais régler le problème de la soif dans le monde avec tout ce que je mouille BORDEL !

Un point commun (autre que les cris divers et variés des fujoshis) rassemblait chacun des messages : tous menaient à une video. Il cliqua alors sur le lien, et celle-ci se lança.  
Elle débuta par le visage d’une Mila déjà légèrement alcoolisée et qui se tapait une barre en pokant la joue d’Otabek, puis la caméra changea de point de vue. On put alors apercevoir Yuuri et Viktor en train de faire le french cancan.  
« Ils sont sérieux ?! Vraiment incorrigibles ! rit le Canadien. »  
Soudain, Phichit apparut à l’écran et chuchota « Je fais semblant de boire comme ça je peux tout filmer MOUHAHAHAHA ».  
« Hahaha, fidèle à lui-même ! pensa Jean-Jacques. Yuri n’est pas là ? »  
Comme si ce dernier l’avait entendu, il apparut dans le champ de vision de la caméra, sortant de sa chambre en insultant Mila.  
« Козел ** ! Ty menya dostala *** ! Иди на хуй **** !  
\- Bah alors, qu’est-ce que t’as chaton ? se moqua la patineuse russe. T’es tendu ? Bois ça, ça va te détendre… ! »  
Il attrapa alors le verre d’un geste rageur et le vida d’une traite.  
« Oh il avale vite ! murmura le canadien pour lui-même. »  
Les verres se succédèrent rapidement, et l’état du jeune russe se dégradait à la même vitesse.  
Jean-Jacques riait aux éclats face au comportement de plus en plus étrange de Yura.  
Celui-ci était d’ailleurs en train de vider une énième bouteille et s’échouait au sol contre le canapé.  
Tout à coup, la caméra s’approcha d’Otabek et JJ entendit vaguement les mots « idée », « chanson », « troller », « drôle ». Le canadien ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passait, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende les premières notes d’une musique qu’il connaissait bien. En effet, c’était SA chanson. Il resta perplexe, jusqu’au moment où il vit Yurio bondir tel un chat et se précipiter au milieu du salon en entamant une chorégraphie improvisée. Lorsqu’il entendit la PUTAIN DE VOIX DE YURIO la chanter en russe, il mit pause et hurla. Il prit une bonne dizaine de minutes à se calmer en courant partout dans son salon en faisant des mouvements de bras désordonnés, toujours en criant. Il souffla un bon coup et appuya sur play. La video continua, son hyperventilation également au fur et à mesure de la prestation de Yurio. A la fin de la chanson, lorsque JJ pensait que tout était terminé, le russe fit un JJ’s style kawaii accompagné d’un petit clin d’œil. Ce court instant eut raison des poumons (et du cerveau) du canadien qui hyperventila comme jamais et poussa un cri de ptérodactyle. Seulement, son délicieux enfer n’était pas fini : la déclaration d’amour apparut tel un pokemon sauvage. Le mental de JJ céda à la tentation de s’éteindre définitivement, et le brun, d’habitude si fier, rougit et se mit en PLS au sol : il était mort.  
________________________________________

Le lendemain matin, n’ayant pas reçu de réponse à ses multiples textos, décida d’appeler son meilleur ami. Qui ne décrocha toujours pas. Malgré tout, JJ lui envoya un bref message, histoire de la rassurer :  
JJ : Je ne peux pas te répondre, je vais embarquer dans l’avion.  
Isabella : Hein ???  
JJ : Je vais épouser Yura en Russie.  
Après ce message si éloquent, Jean-Jacques ne donna plus signe de vie à son amie canadienne.  
________________________________________

Pendant ce temps-là, à Saint-Pétersbourg, Yuri se réveilla avec une gueule de bois de l’extrême. Il était au bout de sa vie, clairement. Il avait juste envie de vomir, dormir, mourir. Malheureusement, il ne put réaliser ses souhaits lorsqu’il la centaine de notifications sur son téléphone. Curieux, il cliqua sur l’une d’entre elles, contenant une video. ET LÀ. Le choc. Il découvrit avec horreur les événements de la nuit passée, dont il ne conservait que quelques bribes.  
« Putain… J’espère que JJ ne l’a pas vue, paniqua-t-il soudainement. »  
DRIIING (#porte).  
La sonnerie le fit sursauter et il pesta envers celui qui avait eu l’excellente idée de sonner à sa porte si tôt le matin (plot twist : il était 14h). Yuri se traîna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Il l’ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Jean-Jacques.  
Un silence très gênant s’installa.  
Le canadien était planté devant la porte, emmitouflé dans une énorme écharpe. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge et son regard était profondément ancré dans celui de Yurio. Le bleu et le vert s’affrontaient et chacun semblait attendre des réponses à des questions qu’ils n’osaient pas poser.   
Le silence, le silence, toujours et encore ce même silence.   
Tous ces non-dits, toutes ces choses qu’ils n’avaient jamais osé se dire en face. Leurs sentiments entravés par une rivalité depuis trop longtemps installée. Ils se forçaient à se taire, étouffés par un masque depuis bien longtemps brisé. Mais il était temps. Temps que tout explose.  
Un raclement de gorge gêné brisa le silence qui engourdissait les deux jeunes hommes. Yuri rougit et détourna la tête en essayant de ne plus croiser le regard du brun en face de lui.  
« Je suppose que si tu es là… c’est que tu as vu la video…, bredouilla le russe.  
Jean-Jacques sourit légèrement, d’un sourire vrai et sobre, loin de celui qu’il a l’habitude d’utiliser. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis de crainte.  
« Tu le pensais vraiment ou c’était à cause de l’alcool ? demanda le canadien avec une voix légèrement tremblotante. Il était anxieux, il avait peur de la réponse de Yuri, peur de la sentence, peur de…  
\- Si je te dis que oui ? répondit le plus petit en rougissant légèrement.  
JJ.exe a cessé de fonctionner.  
\- Bordel… épouse-moi. »  
Le plus âgé se pencha alors pour effleurer les lèvres de Yuri, puis il replaça une mèche derrière l’oreille de l’autre jeune homme, avant de murmurer :  
« Я люблю тебя. C’est bien comme ça qu’on dit, non ? conclut-il avec un petit clin d’œil.  
Le russe cacha son visage contre le torse de JJ, qui rougit légèrement à ce contact.  
\- Connard, marmonna le blond sans aucune réelle animosité, puis il le frappa légèrement afin de montrer son « mécontentement ».  
\- Bon, c’est pas tout ça mais il fait froid. Tu me laisses rentrer ? A moins que tu ne connaisses un autre moyen de me réchauffer ? ricana le plus grand des deux avec un clin d’œil. »  
Yurio se mit à rougir avant d’attirer JJ vers lui, de coller ses lèvres aux siennes et d’entraîner ce dernier chez lui. Il ferma la porte du pied afin de ne pas être dérangé tandis qu’il lui suçait les amygdales.  
Izzie : Alors ? Tu as conclus ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
________________________________________  
THE END  
________________________________________

* ya lublyu tebya = je t’aime (en russe).  
** kozel = connard (littéralement « chèvre »).  
*** ty menya dostala = tu fais chier.  
**** idi na huj = vas te faire foutre.


End file.
